


Love

by Bladesilverred



Series: Earth Education [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love, Love Confessions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, white learns about love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladesilverred/pseuds/Bladesilverred
Summary: Blue and Yellow tell White about their relationship.
Relationships: Blue Diamond & White Diamond & Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe), Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)
Series: Earth Education [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539244
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	Love

“You know we can’t keep this from her forever,” whispers Blue sharply.

Two Diamonds stand before White’s private chambers, their normally intimidating forms dwarfed by the greyscale arching doors in front of them.

“She’s going to shatter us,” Yellow shot back, voice full of fear.

Blue scoffed. “This is Era 3! Even Steven said it would be a good idea.”

“What does Steven know? He’s barely just emerged.” Amber irises roll upwards.

The azure gem sighs, raising her arms around her lover. “Yes, but I trust him. Besides, once White knows, we will be able to do this whenever we want,” she says as she closes in for a deep kiss. 

Yellow stiffens, her face flushing at the unexpected gesture. “But not in front of anyone.”

“Why not?” Blue’s bottom lip juts out.

She receives a glare in response. “Because it’s indecent. We are Diamonds.”

“Even Diamonds can love,” Blue huffs. 

Yellow embraces her once more, pressing their foreheads together. “Of course we can.”

The huge doors slide open with a hiss, causing the pair to jump apart. Blue’s legs wobble as she’s caught off balance by surprise. She trips backwards and Yellow lunges forward to catch her falling form. Their knees crash into each other and two land heavily on the ground, Yellow’s body squarely on top of Blue’s.

A very surprised White Diamond stands in front of them, shock radiating from her normally impassive face. 

“Blue? Yellow?” White asks when she recovers her senses, “It’s good to see you?”

Blue begins to scramble to her feet, but finds herself trapped by the shell shocked Diamond on top of her. “Yellow, get off of me,” she hisses.

Mechanically, the golden gem gets up, releasing her prisoner. She nods her head towards the bright gem in front of her. “White.” 

The three stand facing each other. White’s hands haven’t left her mouth and her eyes stay glued open. Yellow’s arms are folded tightly across her chest and Blue’s hands twist below her waist.

“We were just coming in to talk to you,” begins Blue bravely.

Yellow shakes her head slightly, as if to clear her mind, “Yes, that’s right.”

Black tipped hands lower from White’s mouth. “Go on then.”

“Well...White, the thing is...we...” Blue looks to Yellow, asking silently for help.

Always one for brevity, the other gem responds, “Blue and I are together.”

“Yes, we’re all here together,” says White, her grey eyes bouncing between the other two Diamonds.

Blue places one hand around Yellow’s padded shoulder and places her other hand on the golden large gem on her chest. She leans her head against Yellows arm as she responds, “We love each other.”

The taller gem watches as the Yellow uncrosses her arms and slips one behind Blue. She turns her head and gently kisses the top of the head below hers. 

Eyes narrowed in thought, she continues to stare until the two embracing gems nervously pull away from each other. 

“Do...you also love me?” she asks finally.

“Of course we do, White!” Blue responds quickly as Yellow nods her head.

The bright gem’s face twists into a grimace. “So does that mean we have to do that touching thing?” 

“No,” Yellow begins, her voice unnaturally gentle, “It’s a different type of love.”

“Although,” Blue adds, “we could put our arms around you. Steven says it’s called ‘hugging’ and often does it with other gems.”

Yellow nods again. “Even us.”

White’s eyes are still narrowed. “So this love, what is it exactly?”

“Well it’s when you care deeply for someone,” Blue explains, “When you want to protect someone or comfort them when they’re crying.”

“Then I love you both.” White nods her head, to solidify her declaration.

“We love you too,” the other two Diamonds respond in unison. 

Blue places a hand on the tall gem’s arm. “Would you like to try a hug?”

After a hesitant nod from White, the azure gem steps in closer, bringing her hands behind the backs of her fellow Diamonds. The others follow suit, and they stand together in a group hug. 

White was the first to pull away. “That was...nice.”

“We don’t have to do it again if you don’t like it,” says Yellow quickly.

“Maybe later.” Tilting her head to think, she adds, “What was that thing you did to Blue’s head?”

“It’s called a kiss,” the stern Diamond says briskly.

“Humans also do it on the lips!” Blue chirps, cheerily. She leans into to place one on Yellow’s unsuspecting lips, causing her eyes to fly open in shock. 

White watches them blankly. “Do I have to do that? It looks rather unpleasant.”

“No, it’s a gesture of romantic love,” replies Yellow.

“Not that Yellow is very romantic,” says Blue booping the now scowling Diamond on the nose. 

“Well, thank you for informing me of this.” White’s hands return to their crossed position on her glittering chest.

“You’re not mad?” asks Yellow.

White sighs. “No. You two have always been strangely close. I suppose this makes sense.”

“So we have your blessing to pursue a relationship together?” Blue asks timidly.

The bright gem nods. “Yes, of course. It’s Era 3, you may do as you please.”

Blue grins widely and Yellow’s lips pull up slightly in response. 

Bringing up a finger, White continues, “As long as all this doesn’t get in the way of your duties. We are still Diamonds after all.”

Yellow’s cheeks flush. “It won’t. Actually, we should be going now.”

White waves them off, looking after the pair. They were now laughing, their hands intertwined together.

She turns to the Pearl below her. “Pearl, will you look up ‘romantic’?”

The Pearl nods, pulling up a screen.

“And ‘blessing’. I have no idea what those two are talking about.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
